Unchained Melody
by m1tt
Summary: Ariel has just the plan to make her dear daughter Melody feel better after the final showdown with Morgana
1. READ FIRST

I'm not responsible for your childhood death


	2. Unchained Melody

After the final showdown with Morgana, little Melody was so tired she fell face-first onto her bed, almost unconscious. Her head hurt like hell from all of the fighting and she felt like she was on a psychedelic trip. "Please make it stop!" complained Melody as she clutched her head.

Just then, she sat up and heard the door opening. It was Ariel, her mother, who was entering her bedroom. "Oh Melody, my sweet, why are you having those kind of dreams?" she said as she sat next to her daughter on her bed.

"It's all because of my showdown with Morgana."

First Ariel took off her dress, then her shoes, so she could be seen in her underwear, just like Melody. Her underwear was similar in design to her daughter's, except it was pink and white in colour. "I know just how to cheer you up."

Ariel got behind Melody, crossing her legs around her little waist, and undid her hair, followed by her daughter doing the same. She then proceeded to put her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

Relaxing her muscles, Melody smiled and sighed with content as her mother ran her beautiful pink fingernails across her collarbones all the way up to her shoulders. "This is the best night I've ever had, isn't it Mom?"

"Anytime, sweetie. Anytime."

When Ariel was done, she looked lovingly at her daughter and kissed her passionately, their eyelashes fluttering against each other like butterfly wings. As her mother continued to kiss her, Melody reached out to stroke her lovely crimson locks, and didn't stop until their lips parted.

Ariel undid the straps of her top, which easily came off her shoulders. She removed her underwear slowly until she was completely naked, and then threw it on the bedroom floor. At first, Melody was uncomfortable with the idea of her mother undressing in front of her. She blushed furiously as she looked at her mother's large D-cup breasts and red pubes.  
"Melody, don't be embarrassed. Do you want to undress or not?"

"Fine," Melody grumbled. She removed her underwear and threw it on the floor with her mother's. Soon after this, Melody was completely naked too. "That's a good girl," said her mother seductively as she ran her finger across the underside of her daughter's chin. Melody's hands started to work the sides of her mother's thighs, which she seemed to enjoy.

Ariel put her hands on her daughter's flat chest, running her fingernails gently across her little nipples. Melody cried with ecstasy as her mother played with her hardening raisins. This was something she had never felt before.

Melody reached out to touch and feel her mother's jugs, and then proceeded to stroke the nipples with her fingers and explore the huge mounds with her palms. Throwing her head back, Ariel moaned and gasped for breath.  
"Oh yeah! Yeah! Melody, don't stop!" Ariel whispered breathlessly and seductively. Melody applied more pressure, pleasing her mother even more and causing her to moan louder. Then Ariel kissed Melody's neck wildly, her fingers dancing on her daughter's little nipples. When her mother was done, Melody took her hand and guided it to her hairless young virginal pussy, two fingers stroking her cunt lips and two other ones working the sensitive vaginal walls. Melody moaned and writhed with delight as waves of ecstasy coursed through her young body.

Melody ground her crotch against her mother's hand as she continued to finger her. Ariel was still jilling off her daughter, who was turned on to no end as her mother's fingers worked her young labia and the walls of her virgin twat. Ariel rubbed Melody's clit between her thumb and fingers, causing her daughter to climax for the first time. She stopped at Melody's face to caress her lips as she paid attention to her daughter's orgasms.

Getting fingered was a hell of an experience for Melody, and now Ariel's body was dying for attention. Melody reached out to feel her mother's midsection and around her navel. Ariel had such beautiful skin that her daughter took pleasure in touching it. She felt her nipples hardening and the heat between her legs becoming wet as this happened.

Melody stroked all the way up her mother's thighs, turning her on to no end. Ariel couldn't help but moan and gasp for breath, and she spastically gripped her daughter's shoulders with her fingers. She then resumed touching Melody's pussy, stroking her clit as she did so. Melody moaned and cried pleasurably as new parts of her awakened in her, then felt her mother's meat curtains. Ariel threw her head back and moaned like crazy as her daughter's fingers explored her box.

Melody moaned and gasped for breath as her mother's fingers worked their way across her fuck hole. It felt very good, and Melody was turned on to no end. She returned the pleasure by rhythmically dragging her fingers across her mother's beaver and rubbing her knob inbetween her thumb and fingers.

Melody shoved her fingers as far as she could up her mother's pussy, rubbing the sensitive walls in circles as if massaging a man's prostate, tickling and massaging her at the same time. She didn't stop rubbing until she had finally found her mother's G-spot.

Ariel then stuck her finger in Melody's virginal cunt as far as she could. Melody cried and moaned with both pleasure and pain as her mother's fingernail played with her sensitive insides.

She collapsed onto her mother and wrapped her free arm around her as the pleasure moved through her body.

Ariel moaned as loud as she could, throwing her head from side to side as she climaxed wildly. She pulled Melody's young body closer to hers, desperately clinging to life. Mother and daughter felt dizzy as the whole room span around them. This was a sexual moment that they would never forget.

Her orgasm about to fade, Melody responded instinctively to her mother's touch. She panted, lost coherent speech and groaned like crazy as the orgasm ended.

Trying to catch her breath, Melody looked at her mother, who was also trying to catch her breath. Smiling and winking at each other, mother and daughter pulled each other into a warm embrace.  
"You felt as good inside me as I did inside you, Mom."  
"Thanks, Melody," Ariel said as she lifted her daughter's hand and kissed it. "I'm sure we can do this again, can't we, my sweet?"  
"No problem."  
With that, Ariel and Melody got into bed and kissed each other goodnight.


End file.
